


A Little Out of Sorts

by Lullabymoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t realise how much he’s grown to enjoy her being the first thing he sees out of the gate, standing at her office door waiting for them to come safely back to Atlantis, until she’s not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Out of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 1 at sg_las. Set in S1.

He doesn’t realise how much he’s grown to enjoy her being the first thing he sees out of the gate, standing at her office door waiting for them to come safely back to Atlantis, until she’s not there.

Something in his stomach drops and he tries to ignore it as he looks around. No one in the control room looks concerned so he relaxes slightly but still turns to Peter Grodin and asks, “Dr Weir okay?”

Peter knows her routine well enough not to look shocked by the question. “There was an argument in one of the labs. She left half an hour ago to try and sort it out before damage was done.”

He relaxes completely as Rodney mutters, “Oh God,” and rushes off, mumbling about research and idiots, and he nods a thanks to Peter before tagging along behind Rodney.

Rodney keeps mumbling as they make their way to the main lab but he has learned to quickly tune him out. They round the final corner before the lab and almost bump into Elizabeth.

She opens her mouth to speak but Rodney gets in first. “What’ve they done?”

“Everything’s fine, Rodney. Just a little difference of opinion.” Rodney rolls his eyes and darts off into the lab.

“Just a little?” He raises his eyebrows in disbelief and she sighs.

“Tempers started to fray and things were starting to get out of hand,” she explains as they begin to walk back to her office.

“I think we need to restrict their caffeine intake.” She looks at him for a moment. “I mean, if they are getting bent out of shape enough for you to be called away from the control room.” He tries not to sound petulant as he says this last bit but she smiles slightly anyway.

“I’ll let you give that order then shall I?” This, he notes, is said with a smirk.

“On second thoughts, we’ll just leave them be.”

The short laugh and the smile she gives him are more than enough to wipe whatever it was he felt in the control room earlier from his mind.


End file.
